What Life May Bring Us
by LorLiz
Summary: Kind of a sequel for To a Linkin Park Song, but you don't have to read that one to understand. Chad just got back from filming another movie and there is a surprise waiting for him... not the best summary but a really good story. Full summary inside
1. Oh wait, Brittany Spears

What Life May Bring Us

Summary: Sequel for To a Linkin Park Song. Chad was flown out of the country for another movie the day after they finished filming for his life story. Now three years later 23 year old Chad Dylan Cooper must make up for lost time with 19 year old Sonny Munroe, but is he prepared to meet Carlyn Demitria? Who IS Carlyn Demitria?

(I don't own anything but the plot… sorta.)

"Chad Dylan Cooper walked out of the crowded L.A. airport only to be met by a group of screaming fan girls at 8 a.m. this morning. He shook his head and rolled his eyes without giving any of them even an autograph! Who was it that Chad was so excited to see that he blew off the public?" Some news caster on Tween T.V. said with a laugh. I stared blankly at the television screen. Carlyn mumbled something and tugged on my shirt. I turned off the T.V. and picked the little girl up.

"Momma!" she cooed pulling at my hair. I smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Carlyn," I whispered holding her tightly to my chest. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Come say night to Da." She said. I smiled at her and carried her toward her tiny bedroom in the apartment. She giggled and reached toward her father. Tears stung my eyes as Carlyn kissed a Mackenzie Falls poster that was plastered by her bed.

"You turn Momma." She yelled excitedly as I put her in her bed and covered her up for her nap. I sighed and pressed a kiss on Mackenzie's cheek before pressing one to Carlyn's forehead.

"Good night baby, I love you." I called as I flicked off the light and shut the door quietly. When I walked back into the living room/kitchen there was a bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter and someone planted on the couch.

"James! What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I whisper yelled.

"Baby, can't a guy come see his daughter?" he asked nonchalantly. My eyes widened.

"You don't have a daughter at least not with me. Carlyn isn't yours!" I hissed crossing the room so I was directly in front of him.

"The press doesn't know that. They have no clue little Sonny Munroe was sleeping around." He replied with a smirk.

"You know damn well I didn't sleep with you!" I snapped grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him toward the front door, "Give me your key." He tossed a piece of metal at me and I dogged it quickly before shoving him out the door. Nikko pushed past James while Grady pulled him down the hallway toward the elevators.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled as I let Nikko in.

"It's no problem, really Sonny, we love Carlyn!" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go, but tell Tawni thank you for me. I love you guys!" I called as I walked out the door. I jingled my keys while walking down the stairs, since the elevator was occupied.

"Allison, Allison, over here!" someone called. I sighed and rolled my eyes before posing for a picture.

"Are you going to the big premier tonight?" a reporter asked.

"Of course, I mean, why wouldn't I?" I replied with my 'Hollywood' voice. I had tried my best to get out of the limelight when I had Carlyn, but I just couldn't do it. I brought in enough money to keep us above water… but that was all. After I got pregnant So Random kicked me off the show and I was left to fend for myself in Hollywood. I was in the process of my come-back movie, which marked the beginning of my new T.V. series. I let my thoughts fade away almost completely as I climbed into my car. The studio was only a couple blocks from my house so I got there in no time at all. With another exasperated sigh I trudged into the studio and down to sound stage 4.

"Sonny, there you are!" My agent, Briston James, exclaimed when I walked in the door.

"Here I am," I replied dryly. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Funny story," he mentioned nonchalantly, "you know how you're to that big premier tonight?" I nodded waiting for the funny part to kick in.

"Well," he started as he opened my dressing room door for me, "guess you just got back in town?"

"Brangelina, Tom and Katie, John and Kate? Brittany Snow? Oh, wait, Brittany Spears?" I offered tossing my purse on the couch and walking toward the closet. I was half way to my closet with a martini in hand when he said it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He mumbled. I dropped my martini and turned around to face him.

"Who now? Because I know you did not just say Chad." I said my voice low and dangerous.

"Honey, baby, sweetheart, you guys had a fun run, a cute fling, three years ago. No one will ever remember he aided you in making the biggest mistake of your life!" Briston said as he attempted to plant a kiss on my cheek. My jaw dropped.

"Did you just call Carlyn a _mistake_? Oh hell no. I have been taking your _direction_ for way too long. You have no right to call my baby a mistake. You are _so fired_." I screamed throwing the nearest object I could grab at him. He ducked and left without another word. I looked at my vanity were the dress for tonight's premier was hanging and groaned. I didn't want to go any more. I wanted to go home, curl up on the couch with my daughter, and watch a princess movie. Stupid Hollywood.

"Knock, knock," Tawni called from the doorway. I turned to face her… tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey," I muttered looking away.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking over to me.

"Briston called Carlyn a mistake… and um Chad's back." I replied plopping down on the floor. Tawni's eyes went wide.

"The nerve! How could he? I just passed him in the hall! He called his Tawni-Bunny for crying out loud! I was _going_ to kick his ass right there but_ no_ I was all like 'he's Sonny manager and she's my best friend'." She ranted storming toward the door.

"Tawni, no, really it's okay! I just need some time to cool down." I lied taking a long shaky breath. Tawni sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay? You don't have to go to the premier if you don't want to." She informed me. I bit my lip.

"Of course I'll go! This is your movie! Second Chances will be a HUGE hit and my best friend will be a mega-star!" I replied with a laugh.

Tawni's limo pulled up to the curb and she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before the door opened. I sighed quietly before checking my make up in her mirror. She stepped out of the limo with as much grace as humanly possible and flashed her million dollar smile. I soon followed in suit, waving ever so often at fans.

"Tawni over here, just one quick question!" A reported yelled. Tawni looked at me.

"Allison Munroe! Is it true that you and Chad Dylan Cooper are romantically involved again?" Some shouted at me. I blinked at all the flashes and grabbed Tawni's elbow.

"Sonny!" A familiar voice screamed from behind me. I whipped around on the red carpet. Grady was holding Carlyn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked running up to them.

"Look Nikko mother died." He said. I gasped and took my little girl from his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I replied giving him a hug. I kissed him on the cheek. He called after his boyfriend to wait up and jumped into Nikko's cab.

"Allison are you and your former costar dating?" An interviewer asked. I shook my head… the public already knew about Grady and Nikko.

"No, he's gay and happily married for that matter." I said.

"Who is this?" Someone else asked taking a picture of Carlyn. I had managed to keep my 2 and a half year old daughter out of the limelight and now she was being ambushed.

"Momma!" Carlyn shrieked. I pressed her closer to my body and pushed through the rest of the celebrities. Once we were far enough away from the press I set her down and looked her over. Nikko had pulled her golden locks into a bun on her head so that it showed the natural chocolate highlights; he dressed her in this light pink dress that glittered and a pair of dressy shoes.

"You look beautiful, Car." I said pressing a kiss to her forehead. I stood up and leaned against the wall of the building for a second. My eyes fell closed for a mere second, but it was a second too long.

"Da!" Carlyn screamed running toward Chad who had just arrived on the red carpet. My eyes opened immediately. Chad was almost to the end of the carpet when the barrier fell over and press filled the red carpet. Chad gasped at the little girl waddling toward him as paparazzi swarmed. He scooped her up quickly before walking toward me.


	2. Oh no Loverboy

What Life May Bring Us Chapter 2

Summary: Sequel for To a Linkin Park Song. Chad was flown out of the country for another movie the day after they finished filming for his life story. Now three years later 23 year old Chad Dylan Cooper must make up for lost time with 19 year old Sonny Munroe, but is he prepared to meet Carlyn Demitria? Who IS Carlyn Demitria?

Carlyn hugged his neck tightly as he supported her bottom. I hide my face with my hand and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Momma!" Carlyn squealed with a giggled, "Da!" I looked up. Carlyn had one of her tiny hands pressed against Chad's cheek and was stroking it lightly.

"Thank you," I said reaching for my daughter.

"Sonny?" he asked blinking a few times, "You have a daughter?" I gulped and nodded holding Carlyn closely.

"Yeah, this is Carlyn." I replied smiling at him. He looked down at both of us.

"Hi Carlyn," he cooed taking one of her hands playfully.

"Hi Da!" she replied giggling.

"Da?" he asked looking at me intently.

"She's trying to say Chad." I lied biting my lip.

"No, no, no, _no_!" She cried, "Da! He not Chad, he Mac-z my Da!" My eyes bugged out.

"My Da…," he muttered over and over again. His eyebrows scrunched with confusion. Suddenly he dropped her hand and went as white as a sheet.

"The blonde hair, the blue eyes!" He whispered, "Dad."

"Yesh!" Carlyn said clapping her hands excitedly, "Da!" She reached for him again. He looked at me and I nodded.

"How?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. He was hugging her and stroking her hair, tears pricking his eyes.

"She's two and half years old. That day with the script and Linkin Park when we got together… well maybe not that day _exactly_ but that month… I didn't know until you had left and I had no way of contacting you. Then of course we had broken up and I didn't want you to think I had planned this so you wouldn't leave me." I whispered blinking rapidly. I wouldn't allow myself to cry, not here, not now, not in front of him! Chad wrapped his arms a little tighter around Carlyn and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Sonny?" Someone called. I whipped around to see who it was.

"Oh, Tawni," I sighed with relief.

"You told him!" Tawni squealed, "The press will have a hay day with this if you guys don't get inside!" I nodded and grabbed for Carlyn. She was fast asleep in her father's arms.

"Are you sitting with us?" I asked dropping my arms to my side, I could tell that they were both content.

"Unless you don't want me to." He said as he adjusted Carlyn to a more comfortable position. I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't planned on spending the premier with Chad or Carlyn even… but we walked into the theatre, with camera flashes and reporters everywhere, with a new found confidence, a confidence in each other.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chad wrapped his arms protectively around our daughter as we rushed from the theatre toward his limo.

"Bye Tawni!" I called over my shoulder as I slid into the seat next to Chad. She waved and winked before climbing into her own limo.

"Da come home?" Carlyn asked looking at Chad curiously. I looked at him with as much curiosity.

"You have to ask Son-momma," he said staring back at me. I bit my lip before eyeing them both. Chad was stroking Carlyn's hair and Carlyn was clinging to him.

"Dad has a home sweetie, but if he wants to stay with us tonight he can." I said with a sigh.

"Yay! Da come home!" Carlyn cheered. Chad's eyes lit up, he had missed so much and it actually looked like he wanted to try to fix it.

"Yeah, dad come home." He whispered. She giggled against and tugging on his neck tie. I leaned toward the front and gave the driver directions. When the limo pulled to a slow stop I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at the fact that we lived in an apartment building. Chad smirked, a smirk that Carlyn used once or twice. He handed me the toddler and opened the door for us.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. We walked into the building before the press could take anymore pictures. I pressed the elevator button frantically as the landlord and doorman tried to hold back the paparazzi. The doors slide open and I ran in Chad hot on my heels.

"What floor?" he asked.

"3," I replied bouncing Carlyn a little. He pressed the button and watched the floors pass by. The door opened and revealed another set of reporters. I gulped.

"You're not welcome here!" Chad barked pushing them out of the way. I shoved my key in the front door and burst in. I set Carlyn on the couch and helped Chad in as a swarm of photographers came from the stairs. Once we were all safely in the apartment I slammed the door and sighed, leaning against it.

"We'll be all over the tabloids," I cried shaking my head, "Carlyn will be everywhere!" Chad placed a hand on my shoulder awkwardly. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and willed them away… or tried to at least. I took a shaky breath and looked up at Chad.

"We should get her to bed." I said, "Then, I was hoping we could talk." He nodded.

"Um… can I help?" he asked nervously.

"She's your daughter too." I replied. He scooped her up from the couch and I pointed to her room. He gently opened the door and tucked her into bed.

"I say night to Da!" she squealed looking at the Mackenzie Falls poster.

"Poster?" he asked me.

"I wanted her to know who you were. She gives you a good night kiss every time she goes to sleep." I explained as I picked her up. She looked at the poster then at Chad then back again.

"Momma?" she asked pointing to Chad before pointing at Mackenzie. I laughed a little but that stopped when she out stretched her arms to Chad and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Momma too! Momma too!" she shrieked bouncing in Chad's arms. I gently touched my lips to Mackenzie's paper cheek.

"No, momma! Say night to Da!" she instructed put a finger on his left cheek, "Right here!" she looked at me with an annoyed look. I pressed my lips to Chad's cheek and pulled back quickly.

"Momma wuv Da! Da wuv momma!" Carlyn clapped happily. I blushed.

"Okay baby, it's time for bed. Good night I love you." I said tucking her back in and giving her a goodnight kiss.

"I wuv you too!" she said with a sigh.

"Good night Carlyn," Chad said with a smile, "I love you." He whispered the last part in her ear, surprised by his own actions.

"I wuv you too Da." She whispered back. I grinned and shut off the light. Chad followed me out of the now darkened room and into the kitchen. I lifted myself onto the counter and looked him in the eyes. I let my hair down out of the bun it was in and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I should have found you or something." I whispered looking at him.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked, he looked close to tears. I swallowed, this was a new side of Chad.

"No," I said then cleared my throat, "I didn't know how. What we had… I don't know if you loved me or if I just fell too hard too fast. I didn't know if you would want to be around her." Tears were streaming down both our faces now. My mascara clumped to my eyelashes, eyeliner running down my cheeks.

"You were all I thought about. When I was shooting I couldn't focus. They almost replaced me, for crying out loud! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't _get_ replaced!" He hissed, his voice cracked and he had to take a deep breath, "Sonny, I… I don't know why I did what I did, but I never regretting anything more in my entire life! I missed out on so much with Carlyn. Would you have wanted me around?" I couldn't speak, my voice was caught in my throat. I was sobbing then, I had no clue why, but I was.

"Ch-Chad, I've alw-always w-w-wanted you around." I cried trying desperately to catch my breath. He enveloped me in a hug, pressing me tightly against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He murmured, "My life is here, with you and our daughter." I choked back another sob. I had never planned on telling him, let alone telling him the night he got back in town after 3 years of filming.

"It's okay," he soothed, "its okay." He led me over to the couch and sat down with me. He laid my head in his lap while I cried. His hand continuously stroked my hair, trying to calm me. I took a few more deep breaths before sitting up and walking over to the bookshelf and pulling a scrapbook out.

"Here, this is yours." I said hoarsely. He looked confused as he gently took the book from my hands.

"Carlyn's first year," He read quietly. He looked back at me, "Thank you." I smiled and sniffled.

"Get out of my way!" Someone screeched outside Sonny's door. The lock jiggled and Zora burst through the door.

"Sonny!" she yelled, tears were running down her face.

"What's wrong Zora?" I asked walking over to her.

"It's Tawni!" she yelled as my eyes widened, "She… the paparazzi… she was in a car accident and she's in the ICU!"

"What?" I mumbled stumbling back a little as Chad caught me.

"I'll stay with Carlyn, you go." Chad whispered in my ear.

"Oh no lover boy, that's the other problem." She explained trying to catch her breath.

"Other problem?" he asked.

"You're all over the internet! Carlyn isn't safe. We have to get her out of her!" Zora shrieked. My eyes went huge.

"The press won't leave you alone! Remember when they broke into my house and my dog ended up dead?" she explained running toward the back of the apartment to Carlyn's room. Chad steadied me by grabbing my arm. His eyes were as wide as mine though and he was paler than when he found out she was his. I grabbed my purse and Carlyn's bag while Chad grabbed the book, and Zora carried Carlyn. Chad told us to back up and he busted one of the windows by the fire exit. He led Zora out first and took Carlyn, when Zora reached the next plat form he handed Carlyn down, and then helped me out. We repeated this 3 or 4 times before we reached the ground. Zora's car was parked in the back and we sprinted toward it.


	3. My Reason

What Life May Bring Us Chapter 3

Summary: Sequel for To a Linkin Park Song. Chad was flown out of the country for another movie the day after they finished filming for his life story. Now three years later 23 year old Chad Dylan Cooper must make up for lost time with 19 year old Sonny Munroe, but is he prepared to meet Carlyn Demitria? Who IS Carlyn Demitria?

Chad looked Carlyn from my arms and motioned for me and Zora to continue on to see Tawni. I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, "I can't." Chad took my hand.

"Yes you can, she needs you." He said. Why did he always have to do that? Stupid charm, he squeezed my hand gently before releasing it and sitting down in a waiting room chair. I smiled at him and followed Zora into the room. Tawni was laying in bed, hooked to a countless amount of machine. Her heart was beating steadily, but it looked as if she was dead. I choked back a sob as Zora fell into my side. The 16 year old cried against me, cling on for dear life. I took a step backwards and steadied myself against the way. Tawni's face was cut up and pale… I had to wonder if it was even her. There was a gash in her forehead and her blonde hair had a sickening red tingle. I fought the urge to get sick.

"Sonny, I'm going to stay here with her." Zora whispered to me as she slid down the wall. I nodded wiping away my tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked looking down at her.

"I think so, you go, here you, Chad, and Carlyn can stay in the guest house." She replied tossing me a key.

"Thank you, so much Zora." I said, "When she wakes up tell we love her, I'll be back tomorrow." I clenched my fist around the key and walked quietly back to Carlyn and Chad.

"How does she look?" he asked me, pulling me into a hug.

"Horrible," I sobbed, my tears soaking his suit.

"Aunt Tawni going be okay?" Carlyn asked waddling over to us from the play area. I wiped my face, pulled back from Chad, and kneeled down in front of Carlyn.

"Of course, baby." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Aunt Tawni's strong." He explained to her. I smiled. I picked Carlyn up and turned to face Chad again.

"Zora said we can use the guest house." I informed him. He nodded.

"I can go back to my hotel, if you want." He said. I swallowed.

"Please, don't." I whispered. I could feel the tears running down my face again. Chad enveloped both me and Carlyn in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. I smiled through my tears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I handed Chad the key at the door and readjusted the sleeping girl in my arms. I saw a flashlight turn on and heard someone walking up behind us.

"Sonny? Is that you?" Zora's father asked me.

"Mr. Lancaster, yes, I'm sorry, I know it's late." I replied, "But Zora told us we could stay here. The paparazzi are outside my apartment."

"Its fine, you're always welcome. Who is this?" he questioned looking Chad up and down as I pushed the front door open.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… Carlyn's dad." Chad said. Mr. Lancaster's eyes widened.

"Please to finally meet you!" he said extending his hand. Chad shook it.

"Well, we should be getting Carlyn to bed, good night Mr. Lancaster." I said before pulling Chad into the house and shutting the door lightly.

"He seems nice," Chad commented. I trudged up the stairs and into the nursery that had been set especially for Carlyn. I laid her down and kissed her forehead. Chad pressed a kiss to her cheek and covered her up before following me out the door. I flitted down the stair and into my bedroom. Chad paused in the doorway.

"You can come in," I said walking into the closet. He settled himself at the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. He took a deep breath.

"I'm just a little over whelmed." He replied quietly. I reached in the dresser and grabbed an old t-shirt. I removed my dress and pulled the shirt on before unclipping my bra and tossing it on the floor.

"I understand," I mumbled sitting down next to him, "I never expected today to end up like it did."

"I'm sorry," he said looking up. He was crying again and my heart broke for him.

"For what?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Leaving, I never should have accepted the role." He whispered.

"Don't apologize for that," I said, "you don't owe me an apology for anything!" I took a ragged breath and gulped. He grabbed my hand.

"I made a mistake," he muttered, "if I hadn't have been so stupid I wouldn't have missed out on so much. I missed out on the birth of my daughter! I missed her first steps, her first words! I'll never get those times back."

"You can sleep in here if you want. I'll take the couch." I offered before leaning over and giving him a hug. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked toward the door. The alarm clock burst to life playing a familiar song and I jumped.

"What the hell?" Chad asked.

"Zora's brother was the last one to stay here, he has to get up at midnight for work." I replied as I gestured to the clock. It took Chad a second to realize what was playing. We both reached for the clock at the same time, in a hurry to restore the silence. My hand brushed his and we both drew away. I looked up him and chewed my bottom lip.

"My Reason," he whispered to me before kissing my forehead.

"Linkin Park," I murmured. He reached over, turned off the clock, and walked to the door.

"I'll take the couch." He muttered before exiting the room and leaving me standing by the night stand stunned.


End file.
